Happy Birthday Anise
by angel of the valkyries
Summary: It's Anise's birthday and she's in her room talking to herself about the males on the team. Jade overhears and blabs to the males. Anise realizes it and she freaks out. I'm bad at summaries...so if it sounds interesting read it..if not then dont


Disclaimer: I do not own the TALES OF GAMES or any other game…..well…that's kinda obvious…

Happy Birthday Anise

Anise sat in her room at Daath, with Tokunaga in her lap. "Hmm…the guys on our team are so cute! I can't choose one! Hmm….Mrs. Gailardia Galan Gardios….booooooooo! Not catchy! Mrs. Luke Fon Fabre….not catchy! Mrs. Jade Curtiss…it has a nice ring to it!" Anise said as she pondered the thought of marriage. ( I want to marry into money…but marrying a guy in the military would also be something to brag about! HAHAHAHAHA! Mrs. JADE CURTISS! I'M GOING TO BE MRS. JADE CURTISS!) Anise danced around and when she faced the door, standing there was Mr. Jade Curtiss.

"AH! Colonel?! What are you doing here?"

"Why what do we have here? Anise, you're blushing! What kind of stupid thing did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything stupid…."

"Anise…I heard you….talking about Mrs. This and Mrs. That… what was that all about??"

"Nothing Colonel!" Anise said and she ran out of the room into the Library. "Man! He heard me! This is embarrassing! What if-OH NO!!! What am I gonna do?!"

"Anise? Is something wrong? Jade told me about-"

"AH! GUY YOU KNOW TOO?!" Anise asked as she ran away.

"Man…I was only going to ask her if it was her birthday…I wonder what's wrong with her…"

Anise ran out of the Library and went into the Cathedral where Luke was.

"Oh hey Anise! Jade told me about-"

"GAH! WHATS UP WITH THE COLONEL?! WHY IS HE TELLING EVERYONE??!??!??!??!"

"Anise there you are! I was looking for you Mrs.-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE COLONEL! IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THINK! I WAS JUST SEEING WHO HAD THE BEST NAME FOR ME!"

"My my Anise…You are clueless as ever. What do you mean finish that sentence? I was only going to congratulate you on turning 14…but you didn't want me to…"

Anise felt more like an idiot now than ever. (Colonel never told Luke or Guy? Then…what were they talking about??? GAH! THIS SUCKS MORE THAN GLOOMIETTA!) Anise thought to herself. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. Jade looked at her and smiled. Anise walked with Jade towards her room. (WHAT?! WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS MY ROOM! WHAT IS HE DOING?!) Anise started to pull away.

"Anise what's wrong? Let's go to your room. Something awaits you there."

"Colonel…it's a bit too early to be doing this stuff don't you think?"

"What stuff? Anise what's going on in that little empty mind of yours?"

"Nothing! Never mind. I'm going in." Anise opened the door and everyone yelled:

"SURPRISE!"

"What?...How did you…know?"

"Mieu…I bought you a present! It's from master Tear and I!" Mieu handed Anise the gift.

Anise opened the gift and saw bracelet. "It's so pretty! Thank you Tear! Thank you Mieu! Thank you Luke 3!"

"Anise, this is a gift from Guy and me." Natalia handed Anise a box. When Anise opened it Guy looked like he was going to laugh. Anise opened it with caution, and to her surprise nothing bad happened.

"YAY! It's the circlet I wanted! Thank you so much Guy and Natalia!" Anise said cheerfully.

"Well…I guess my gift is last. Here Anise." Jade handed here a long box with a yellow ribbon on it. Anise opened the box and saw two beautiful white silk ribbons with cherry blossoms on them.

"Colonel…their beautiful! Thank you so much!" Anise put on her bracelet, circlet and ribbons.

"You look like a princess Anise. But there are far prettier princesses than you." Jade said with his sarcastic tone. Anise got upset and ran out of her room.

"I wonder what got her all angry. Honestly Luke, you shouldn't call little girls ugly." Jade said again with his sarcastic tone. No one else found it funny. They all looked at Jade telling him to go get her. Jade got up and headed out of the room. He ran around trying to find her when he came across a balcony. He went out and saw Anise sitting there.

"Anise? Look…I didn't mean that you weren't pretty."

"So you think I'm pretty Colonel?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Oh. Ok." Anise put her head in her lap.

"Anise…you don't have to call me Colonel all the time. You can call me Jade. Oh. I forgot. This is for you." Jade handed her a box.

Anise took and opened it and her eyes widened. Sitting in the box was a silver ring with a small fonstone.

"Happy Birthday Anise."

"Thank you….Jade."

Well……that's it! Hope you liked it!


End file.
